matt_hatter_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Captain Lightning
Captain Lightning is the super villain that appeared in episode 3 of Season 2 Captain Lightning and made his second appearance in Night of the Living Dread. Later, he made his third appearance in Cell Blaster Reboot, his fourth appearance in Jurassic City, and later made his fifth appearance in Lightning Strikes Twice. Personality Captain Lightning has a lot of pride and is overconfident. He was once a loser but then was strucked by blue lightning and therefore become "the world's greatest super villain!" and dreams to gain Lord Tenoroc's respect. However, when he discovered that Teneroc only used him, he decides to defy him. Lightning was later "booked" by Matt Hatter after he used the blue lightning storm against Teneroc. In the series In Captain Lightning (episode), he was summons in Carnival City to catch lightning for Tenoroc's Triple Sphere to gain more power by using lightning grids. However, he used the lightning against Tenoroc after learning that he used him. In Night of the Living Dread, when Matt released Captain Lightning, he helped him defeat Zombie Boss by releasing the creature in the Warehouse. He was also seen battling Zombie Boss but was hit by his red dust and later left Matt and his friends after Matt booked Zombie Boss. In Cell Blaster Reboot, he was seen saving Lucis from being crushed by Magnifico in Carnival City. But while wrestling with him, he was defeated. Until Matt defeated Magnifico and booked him before he woke up and left. In Jurassic City, Lightning tried to stop Doc Fossil, but Doc Fossil absorbs his lightning bolt and shot it back to him. In Lightning Strikes Twice, Captain Lightning was split into two Lightnings from a freak meteor. Later, he was back in the Chronicles by Matt. Weakness His weakness is Low Voltage or will go hologram if he harnesses too much lightning in his body. Powers and Abilities Captain Lightning has Electronic ability as he can create lightning bolts from his hands and throw them at his enemies, He also has super excessive speed that allows him to dodge any attack or swipe any weapons and move at lightning speed and can walk on air with his air walking boots. He can also recharge his attacks by harnessing lightning from clouds. And he can also controls lightning and all lightning storms and his bolts. Trivia *It is unknown that Captain Lightning became a good guy when he helped Matt defeat Zombie Boss in Night of the Living Dread. * He is the only villain released from his cell by Matt Hatter. *He has an evil copy of himself that was created from a meteor that splitted him in two Captain Lightnings. *He rarely helps Matt book all of Tenoroc's villains. * He is the only villain that made five appearances than the other villains that made one or two appearances in each episode from Season 2 to Season 3. * There might be any human left in Lightning, as least that's what Matt said. * Despite being quite immature and childish, he is one of the few villains that came close to defeating Matt Hatter, if not the one that went closest. * Although he and Matt are sworn enemies, they seem to make a perfect team and will someday become "friends" with him in the next season. Gallery Bad Lightning.jpeg Matt Fights Captain Lightning.jpeg Capt. Lightning.jpg Matt Asks For Lightning's Help.jpeg (whistles).jpeg Kapowie!.jpeg Captain Lightning and Zombie Boss battle.jpg Lightning decides to help Matt.jpeg Captain Lightning helps Matt with his plan.jpeg Matt's Plan to stop Zombie Boss.jpeg I'm Ready When You Are, Hatter!.jpeg Two Captain Lightning.jpg Capitan-rayo_2199081.png.jpg Captain_Lighting.jpg Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Former Enemies Category:Allies